Wrong Number
by b.devyn
Summary: Brenda Leigh Johnson receives a strange and unsettling text from a certain Captain.  Wrong number or not, Brenda must investigate to the fullest extent.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Number-Chapter 1**

I'd like to point out that this is my first piece of fanfic. (Yes, I am very nervous about posting this story.) I'm open to/would love any and all reviews/comments. Thanks for reading! (Also, I've rated this M, not so much for this chapter, but rather the next one. Hope you don't mind..)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All the lovely characters belong to James Duff and TNT. A pity really, otherwise this season would end up very differently… :)

I'd like to dedicate this story to someone, but I'm not sure if that's entirely appropriate. I will say this though, I consider you a friend and I'm very glad that we have some similar interests! So, here is a very large and sincere thank you for encouraging me to write! Thank you!

* * *

><p>'Brmmmm. Brrrrmmmmmmm. Brrrmmmm'. Brenda could hear the distinct sound of her phone vibrating in the abyss of her oversized purse. 'Can't I just have a little peace and quiet?' she thought to herself as she reached down into her purse to look for the culprit that so rudely interrupted her attempt to choose between two mouth watering treats that practically begged to be consumed. Sighing, she found her phone and looked at the screen.<p>

Immediately Brenda dropped her phone onto her desk, as if it had stung her hand. She quickly leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Oh that_ woman_," she muttered to herself. Directing her attention back to her drawer of goodies, she licked her lips in anticipation of the incoming sugary satisfaction.

Brenda slowly unwrapped the piece of chocolate, savoring the sight and smell that would calm her nerves and temporarily intoxicate her brain. She slowly bit down on the corner of the chocolate bar, softly letting out a moan in full appreciation. After savoring a few more bites of chocolate, Brenda hesitantly put down her tantalizing treat and reached for her phone.

**1 New Text**

**From: Captain Raydor**

"Oh, what do you want now?" Brenda quietly muttered to herself. "Scheduling another working lunch, or perhaps you just want to steal more of my evidence?" she breathes out. 'And why wouldn't you just call me?' thought Brenda as she looked longingly at the enticing chocolate that rested atop a pile of important police files.

Groaning out load, Brenda quickly found the incoming text and silently read it. Thinking that she must have succumbed to temporary insanity, she quickly re-read the text. Nope. She wasn't losing her mind. Still confused, Brenda read the text out loud, thinking that hearing the worlds would make her brain understand the meaning of the text.

"**Bathroom. 10 minutes. Don't be late."**

'Is this some kind of joke?' thought Brenda. Yes, that's it; this is some kind of perverted joke. A perverted joke coming from a certain subordinate officer. A perverted joke coming from Captain Raydor. 'No,' thought Brenda, 'why would she send a joke…the wicked witch couldn't possibly have a sense of humor.' "Neither do robots," Brenda said to herself. A smile formed on her face as she compared the head of FID to that of a heartless computerized automaton.

Suddenly, the smile vanished from Brenda's face as she started to worry. What if this secret meeting had something to do Captain Raydor's audit? Breathing out a heavy sigh, Brenda reached out to deposit her phone on her desk, and then retrieved the chocolate bar that was once full of promising hope. Bringing the bar to her mouth, Brenda leisurely nibbled off a piece of goodness and slowly sucked on the chocolate, trying to fully appreciate the mind-numbing flavor.

Glancing down at her phone, Brenda closed her eyes and began to chew the melted chocolate that was resting on her tongue. Tossing what's left of the sugary treat onto her desk, she skeptically eyed her cell phone. 'What does she want?' Brenda asked herself over and over. Failing to come up with a sensible answer to this question, she let out an exasperated sigh as she conceded defeat. "You win Cap'n," Brenda hastily sputtered as she longingly eyed the rest of her confectionary candy.

Standing up, Brenda brushed down her coral colored blouse and then out of habit, patted down her matching floral skirt, as if trying to rid the skirt of any crinkles. Feeling a wave of dread wash over her, Brenda snatched the delicious candy bar off her cluttered desk and bit off a rather large chunk of chocolate, trying desperately to ignore the Captain's ridiculous request.

Slowly chewing the chocolate, Brenda tried to lose her concern in the happiness that was melting on her taste buds. "Mmmm…" Brenda managed to moan through her busy mouth.

Content and suddenly feeling rather guilty for keeping the Captain waiting, Brenda dropped her edible lifesaver into her candy drawer and with a final "Oh that _woman_," and she turned to head out of her office in the direction of the nearest bathrooms.

'What could she possibly want?' Brenda thought as she swept past her team. Walking briskly out of the room, she thought about her insufferable colleague and came face to face with the door of the ladies room.

Overcome with a sense of anxiety, Brenda stopped short of the bathroom door and thought to herself, 'Why do we have to meet here, Cap'n?' Brenda closed her eyes and brought one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she let out an uneasy sigh. 'Pull yourself together, Johnson, for pete's sake!' Letting out a series of leveled breaths, she started to feel the confidence building throughout her chest, rising up within her body.

Brenda reached out a hand, tentatively pushing the door open. She peaks around the corner of the door, expecting to meet a positively cross Captain Raydor. She expects to find two piercing emerald eyes scowling at her through stylish glasses. She expects to see a rich brown mane tinted with hints of auburn, cascading over her shoulders in loose curls. She expects to find a perfectly pressed and fashionable pantsuit covering the slim frame of her colleague. She expects to find Raydor with her hands pushed deep into the pockets of her blazer, as she purses her lips ever so slightly, as if she was debating on arguing, let alone speaking to Brenda.

But as Brenda pushed the door open and looked around the room, she found the bathroom to be completely empty. "Hummpphh," Brenda said with disdain thick in her voice. 'Maybe the Cap'n does know how to joke after all,' she thought to herself. Slowly, Brenda turned around and walked to the sink. Looking up at the mirror, she paused to look at herself.

Her blonde curls cascaded around her face, just barely passing her collarbone. Her brown eyes flashed dark with annoyance. Her lips were tightly pressed together, full of aggravation. 'Just calm down, Johnson, this whole thing must have been a mistake. Raydor must have texted the wrong person,' Brenda thought to herself as she struggled to control her anger. "Yes that's it," she accidentally said out loud, her tone full of irritation.

'But who else would she be texting?' Brenda thought to herself as she stared into her mirrored face. Puzzling over this predicament, she realized that there was one possible explanation. 'Perhaps Cap'n Raydor did text the wrong person,' she mused. 'Perhaps, she meant to text a different Chief altogether…' she continued to herself. Chuckling, she thought of Raydor and Pope, secretly meeting in the bathroom to consummate their secret love affair. Slightly grimacing at the thought of her former lover, Will Pope ravishing her obstinate, persistent and rather curvaceous colleague, she decided to push that thought to the farthest part of her mind.

"Don't go there," Brenda exhaled out loud. She rested her hands on the cold porcelain sink as she clenched her eyes shut. "Don't do it," she said with even more conviction, as if she was trying to convince her mind not to think about the compromising positions that Pope would most likely have Raydor in. 'Don't think about them. Don't think about her. DO NOT think about HER! Oh, that _WOMAN_!' Brenda inwardly cringed as her mind flashed suggestive images of Captain Sharon Raydor being pleasured.

"Please, please, don't go there," she asked aloud, if pleading with her mind and body to stop the mass flow of images that caused the Deputy Chief of Major Crimes to turn a bright shade of crimson. 'Think of anything,' she thought to herself, 'think of Joel, or Mama, or Fritzy,' she told herself hastily. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'just focus on Fritzy'.

What was Fritz doing? What was he thinking about? When did their relationship become so strained? Why couldn't he understand how much this job meant to her? 'I don't want to think about this now,' she thought to herself.

As she stood there, leaning on the sink for support, her mind turned once more to Captain Raydor. Forfeiting control of her mind, Brenda slowly accepted image after image, exploring all her questions and predictions. How did Sharon like it? Fast and rough? Slow and steady? Up against a wall? Was she vocal? What did she taste like?

'NO!' she screamed in her mind. Why was she thinking about any of this? Why did she care? 'No,' she said inwardly once more, she was not going to think about the Captain's body. "Please," she begged her mind, "please, for the love of God, DO NOT GO THERE!" Realizing that her voice was quite loud and forceful she took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves and calm her down.

BAM. There it was, smack dab in the middle of her mind. Those LEGS. Those mile high legs that seemed to stretch out forever. Muscular, yet very feminine. Creamy and silky smooth. So very supple and equally soft. And begging to be touched, caressed, kissed and intimately loved.

And then there was Raydor's hips. 'Oh sweet baby Jesus,' Brenda groaned to herself. The way those hips swayed so provocatively as the Captain walked. Brenda felt her knees go week as she pictured the enticing rock of Raydor's hips.

'Stop, please, stop it,' Brenda pleaded with her body as she felt a surge of energy fill her lower abdomen.

And then there was the Captain's lips. Those lips that Brenda could only assume were luscious and moist. And terribly tempting. What would she taste like? At the thought of tasting Raydor's lips, Brenda felt a bolt of electrifying energy shoot deep into her core.

'Oh Lord,' Brenda thought, 'Why can't I get that woman out of my head?'

And then there was Sharon's voice, so rich and husky, yet completely penetrating, razor sharp and captivating. Brenda couldn't imagine a more seductive voice. She imagined Raydor's voice purring sweet nothings into her ear. But Brenda also envisioned the Captain's voice husking harsh commands, such as 'take it off, now,' 'Chief, just do what I say,' and of course 'I must go first.' Brenda's breathing turned shallow and ragged at the thought of Raydor's breath hot on her ear while she murmurs provocative ways of ravishing Brenda in deep, dulcet tones.

And then in an instant, Brenda's mind pushes her body to the brink. 'What does she feel like?' Brenda imagines their bodies pressed together, limbs completely tangled together as the Captain's fingers gently roam the expanse of her…' and with that last thought, Brenda let out a very audible frustrated groan. Noticing liquid hot warmth pool in between her legs, Brenda consciously pressed her thighs together.

Feeling very dizzy and highly aroused, Brenda reached out to turn on the cold water. Splashing her face with the ice-cold water, she gasped at the frigid contact to her face. While the Deputy Chief drenched her face and neck with the water, trying in vain to cool off her overactive libido, she simultaneously tried to justify her carnal thoughts.

It must be the stress of the job, Brenda decides. 'Yes, that's it; I'll just chalk it up to a massive amount of stress. That would explain everythin',' Brenda half-heartedly resolved to herself.

Slowly her skin becomes accustom to the rather nippy temperature and in turn, she turns off the water. Blindly reaching out to grab a handful of paper towels, she realizes that the dispenser is completely empty. Cursing aloud, she turns and heads towards what she thinks is the first stall.

In reality, Brenda is headed directly towards the third stall. The third stall that is fairly larger than the rest, and is equipped with a baby changing station. Brenda opens the stall hastily and blindly bends down and reaches out for the toilet paper dispenser.

Brenda makes contact with soft fabric. Confused, Brenda stops walking and slowly stands up, groping the fabric as she goes. Perplexed by the warmth that is radiating through the fabric, Brenda uses both hands to grasp further up the warm expanse of cloth. Brenda hears a sharp intake of breath as her hands rest grasping two very plump mounds.

Terribly bewildered, Brenda takes a step back and tries to squint through the water that's left on her face. Instead Brenda felt a wad of soft tissue being pressed into her hand.

"I think this is what you were looking for, Chief."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN: I am so terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I vow to update much more frequently, although I'm not sure how many more chapters I can squeeze out. 3...4? We'll see.

A/N 2: A special thanks to RoslinFanatic, I-Love-Captain-Raydor, 2FaceMyFate, rahleeyah for the comments, and all the other lovely people who've encouraged me to write this! Thanks!

A/N 3: I don't own or operate The Closer. Obviously, otherwise this would have aired. :)

A/N 3.5: Also, all mistakes are my own. No beta...yet. 

* * *

><p>"<em>I think this is what you were looking for, Chief."<em>

Rooted to the ground and frozen in complete fear, Brenda's mind reeled.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She knew the owner of that voice. Smooth and unique, the owner was one Captain Raydor. The same Captain that Brenda had just been fantasizing about.

Once that registered in her mind, Brenda quickly realized what had transpired on her quest to find the toilet paper. 'Oh fuck,' Brenda said as she inwardly cringed and hurriedly wiped her eyes and face. Overcome by embarrassment, Brenda realized that she had turned a rather rosy shade of crimson. Slowly, Brenda brought her eyes up to meet the Captain's gaze, not before she took one long look at what she had just fondled. On accident, of course.

Brenda could tell that the Captain was fully aware of Brenda's embarrassment for fondling her breasts. Raydors' face held an all knowing smirk that was all too familiar to Brenda's memory. Her lips were slightly upturned and her emerald eyes piercing straight ahead…an image that seemed to be constantly on Brenda's mind.

The Captains rather plump, firm and yet soft bosom was shocking to feel, but at the same time, it was rather nice, almost comforting in a way. 'Nope, don't go there, do not think about her breasts,' Brenda silently repeated to herself.

"Oh my, Captain Raydor, I…I had no idea…I mean…I didn't realize…" stuttered Brenda who at that very moment felt very flustered and equally humiliated.

"Didn't realize what Chief? Didn't realize that I've been waiting almost ten minutes in the bathroom for you? Or didn't realize that you've just fondled my breasts and then stared at them, all of which is highly unprofessional, I might add." Sharon stated, looking rather smug.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. 'Just stay calm, cool and collected,' thought Brenda as she balled up the toilet paper in her left hand, and then let it drop to the floor. 'Yes, that's it, just stay level-headed, you can definitely talk your way out of this one,' she thought to herself.

"Well Captain Raydor, as I was goin' to say before you interrupted me," Brenda started to say as she fixed the older woman with a penetrating glare, "I didn't realize that you were in the bathroom. I thought I was here by myself."

"Well, Chief, I think my text made it quite—," Raydor began but Brenda quickly interrupted.

"No, no, I'm not quite finished Captain," Brenda continued, "I thought you would have said somethin' once I walked in here, and I didn't think that you would be waitin' in a stall for pete's sake!" she added with haughty tone.

"Not to mention, I wouldn't actually fondle you on purpose, I mean I'm straight for heaven's sake!" Brenda all but cried out. "And I'll have you know, I did not stare at your…your breasts, I was just so shocked that I had actually touched someone, touched _you_, that I just…froze up!" Brenda blurted out, desperate for Raydor to believe her.

The Captain merely squinted and stared at Brenda, studying all aspects of her face. Pursing her lips, Sharon looked unsure whether or not to believe Brenda.

"So this was all just a mistake then Chief, and we should just forget it ever happened?" Captain Raydor asked, doubt still evident across her soft features.

'No!' Brenda inwardly cried. In the minutes in between groping the Captain and having to tell a transparent lie about the said groping, Brenda had come to realize that perhaps touching the Captain, no_, her_ Captain, was actually not something that was evil or bad, or even disgusting. No, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was comforting and soothing, and in a way, it made Brenda feel more alive. In fact, Brenda could say it thrilled her, or even excited her. Yes, the Captain had excited her. All of her.

"Yes, Captain Raydor, I think that would be best," Brenda agreed quickly. Never letting her face betray what she was thinking and feeling, Brenda felt her excitement quickly fade. This new feeling was now just deemed a mistake, a blunder, a slip-up. Something that would never happen again. Something that would never be discussed again. Coming to this realization Brenda let out a heavy sigh.

As if on cue, both women looked at each other when Brenda sighed. Emerald green eyes staring straight into chocolate brown eyes, and Brenda shivered a little, all of her hair tingling, as if those green eyes were looking into Brenda's mind and soul.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Brenda looked expectantly at Captain Raydor, willing her to be the first one to say something.

Raydor only looked back slightly bemused and slightly hesitant, a smirk barely lingering across her face.

'Damn it,' Brenda thought to herself, 'Just say somethin', ask her why she wanted to see me in the first place.'

As if both women thought the exact same thing, they spoke at the exact same moment.

"So Captain, why did you want to see me in the first place—"

"Uh, Chief, since we're both here do you think we could—"

Silence filled the bathroom.

"Sorry, you go first," Brenda managed to get out.

"No, no, please, you go first Chief," Raydor quickly said.

"I insist Captain, please, say what you were going to say," Brenda said with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"Oh alright, fine. Chief, what I was going to say, is that we need to work together to find this leak. And plug it. Permanently," Sharon said, as she stepped closer to the Chief.

"Yes. Yes I suppose you're right. I…I just don't know who would do this to me." Brenda suddenly looked down at the floor. She looked so very lost. Disheartened even. And completely dejected.

No, this would not do. This strong, prominent woman did not deserve to be treated like this. Raydor clenched her jaw as she took another step closer and tentatively reached out her hand to touch Brenda's arm, to reassure her that everything would be alright. She would make damn sure of it.

Brenda slowly lifted her eyes to meet the intense stare of green eyes. She found nothing more than compassion filling her Captains gentle visage. So beautiful, Brenda thought to herself. And with such striking features. Her face was lovely. Absolutely lovely.

Brenda went rigid when she realized that the Captain, her Captain had started to rub her arm affectionately. All coherent thought left the Chief's brain as Captain Raydor's hand moved down to grab Brenda's hand and squeeze it, as if willing Brenda to understand that she fully supported her.

Content with their hands entwined, the Chief briefly closed her eyes, relishing in the ability to touch the woman that had plagued her thoughts and dreams for so long. Oh that _woman_!

Realizing that she was still holding onto the Captain's hand, Brenda quickly released her grip. However, she was surprised to find that Captain Raydor didn't release her hand, and instead clutched even more of Brenda's hand. Brenda looked down, eyes wide with shock as she noticed that Sharon had slender fingers with perfectly manicured nails. Of course she had perfect nails. Of course she did. Everything was perfect about this woman.

Looking back up to the Captain's face, Brenda noticed that her features had softened, and focused intently on the older woman's lips, which seemed to have a natural pout about them. Something about those lips. Thosed damned lips. They looked so…so enticing. So enticing that Brenda longed to use her other hand to trail across the plump flesh, feeling the soft wetness for herself.

Oh God, this excited Brenda. A little too much, in fact. Brenda could feel her arousal start to grow, once again, in her abodomen.

Flicking her eyes up to meet the Captain's stare, Brenda blushed, as if she had been caught red handed. Well, in all truth, Brenda had been caught, but from the look of it, it seemed as though the Captain didn't mind at all. Brenda glanced back down and hesitantly shuffled forward towards the older woman.

Brenda could now smell Captain Raydor. Her perfume smelled so alluring, filled with vanilla and…and, was that citrus? 'Maybe that's her just her shampoo,' Brenda thought to her self. The Chief chanced a glance at Raydor's hair, taking in all the sweeping loose curls that emphasized the rich color of her thick mane. Brenda was sure that if she could only touch the Captain's hair, she could just….

"Chief, I think…I think if we can find out who the leak is, I think that your chances in court will improve tenfold," Raydor said in a low voice. Brenda noticed how she could feel the Captain's breath dance across her own face. Trying desperately to focus on what Sharon just said, she berated herself for the surge of heat that burned between her thighs.

Clearing her throat Brenda tried to think of something she could say that wouldn't give away her true thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right Captain," Brenda managed to squeak out.

Immediately her thoughts that went back to the anatomy of one Captain Sharon Raydor. Without any warning, her mind started into dangerous territory, creating a mental checklist of all the things that Brenda had started categorizing earlier. The Captains legs, hips, lips, voice and hair. All perfect in their own right. And all begging to be touched. To be touched by one Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson.

'Why,' thought Brenda, 'Why am I completely and unbelievably drawn to Captain Raydor. Why does she make me feel like this?' And then unsure if she wanted to answer the real question at hand, her mind threw in the obvious question of 'Why am I attracted to Captain Ray—Sharon?' Yes, that was much better. Using the Captain's first name seemed to put things in perspective, as if something in Brenda's mind clicked and simultaneously accepted the idea, the thought, the realization.

'I _am_ excited by Captain Raydor. Actually, if I'm honest, I'm attracted to the Captain. To _my_ Captain,' Brenda realized to herself. But the Captain—Sharon, wasn't technically hers. No, in fact the only thing that was hers was a certain dark haired FBI agent. Then why did she long to have Sharon? To call her 'hers'? To posses her even?

At that last thought Brenda couldn't help but notice the deep ache that was all the while increasing, and in hope to abate her need, squeezed her thighs together.

As if knowing exactly what Brenda was thinking, Captain Raydor took one final step to close the distance between the two women. The Captain used her free hand and to grasp Brenda's other hand.

"Chief Johnson…Brenda, I need you to know, I will do everything in my power to find out who the leak is, and put a stop to it. Ok?"

All Brenda could manage was to nod her head in agreement, feeling her hair flounce around her flushed face.

"Why?" Brenda whispered, finally finding her voice again.

"Because, Chief, I need to know who would do this. I need to know who would hurt you. Because this is not acceptable. No one deserves this kind of treatment…_you _don't deserve to be hurt," Raydor said, fury recognizable in her wavering voice.

Brenda once again looked into the Captain's eyes, seeing only sincerity and honesty across her face, along with something that Brenda couldn't quite yet place. Something primal. Or maybe it was sensual, full of lust. 'No, no, don't kid yourself here,' Brenda thought to herself, willing her body to stop all the hope from flooding into her body. But all that did was increase her breathing, her heart rate soaring suddenly. As if on cue, her stomach suddenly started to do summersaults, making her feel like a horny teenager all over again.

"Captain, I don't even know…how to thank you. All of your hard work, please understand that it hasn't gone by unnoticed," Brenda somehow managed to say, completely intoxicated by the proximity and the smell of Captain Raydor.

At this last statement by Brenda, Captain Raydor looked intently

"Well, Chief, there might be one way…one way that you could thank me," Sharon whispered as she pressed her body further against Brenda, closing what little gap was left between the two women.

Brenda gasped at the feel of the Captain's warm body pressing into her own. Brown and green eyes locked once more and Brenda tried to suppress a moan as she could feel her nipples harden under the warm contact of Sharon's own amble bosom.

Noticing that she was close to panting, Brenda tried in vain to control her breathing. Managing to strangle out a few coherent words, Brenda asked in a strangled voice, " And what way would that be, _Captain_?"

At the use of her title, and the amount of emphasis the Chief had put on it, Sharon smirked, enjoying her ability to undo her superior. Deliberately leaning closer and moving her face close to Brenda's, Sharon felt the warmth and softness of her cheek.

Whispering lightly, very close to the Chief's ear, Sharon murmured, "Well _Chief_," mimicking the emphasis of Brenda's title, "It's highly…shall we say…unprofessional." And at the same moment the Captain released Brenda's hands and trailed her own up the younger woman's arms, very slowly and very deliberately, causing a delightful friction that felt like electricity running through Brenda's arms. Electricity that shot strait to her core, causing a surge of liquid warmth to coat her aching sex.

Stunned, Brenda suddenly moved her head back, looking wide eyed at the Captain, in total and complete shock at her…suggestion. Red flags were popping up everywhere in Brenda's mind as she took one long look at Sharon. She noticed how the woman had a predatory gleam in her eyes, and the look plastered across her face was full of…could it be lust? Yes, definitely a desire of some sorts.

Throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring the sirens that were blaring in her head, Brenda slowly trailed one hand up the side of Sharon's side and slid her hand between the fabric of the older woman's coat and blouse, moving her hand in lazy circles across her lower back. The Chief's other hand grazed Sharon's thighs, causing the older woman to buck involuntarily.

Eyes dark with desire, Sharon settled her own hands, one hand on Brenda's hip, grasping it fully, while her other hand slipped up Brenda's shoulder and wrapped itself in Brenda's blonde hair, catching curls and wrapping them around her fingers.

"I think that could be managed, _Captain_," Brenda somehow croaked out, so caught up with the throbbing between her thighs that was growing impossible to ignore.

Stealing a quick glance at the Captain's lips, Brenda was mesmerized when they moved, not paying any attention to what Sharon was saying, just focused on the way that they moved; the way they pursed to form letters and sounds; the way they were so wet and inviting; the way that they might feel against her own body; the way that tongue kept on slipping out and flicking against the older woman's teeth, teasing Brenda to no end.

Shaken out of her reverie, Brenda realized that Captain Raydor had moved her hand that once toyed with her curls, down, agonizingly slow, across the outside of her breast, to rest on the gentle curve of her hip.

"What…what did you say Captain?" Brenda managed to say, hoping that Raydor wouldn't notice the crack in her voice.

Smiling slightly, Captain Raydor slowly drawled out, "I said," squarely addressing the younger woman, "That you should call me Sharon."

Faltering for words, Brenda noticed the sparkle in the Capt—no, Sharon's eyes, and couldn't help but notice that she ached to be touched, to be caressed, to be filled; it was becoming more and more impossible to ignore. Self control shattered, Brenda let out a soft moan as she used her hands to grab Sharon's ass, pulling her as close as possible, wanting to feel all of the older woman's body.

"Well _Sharon_," fully enjoying the name the way the name rolled of her tongue, "You can call me Brenda. And now, back to our previous discussion, _how _exactly did you want me to thank you?" Brenda said, surprised at her own sudden boost of confidence as well as the low tone she said it in, hoping that she could seduce the answer out of Sharon.

And with that, Sharon thrust her hips forward, rolling them slightly, hoping to make her intentions clear without any verbal communication. Feeling exactly what Sharon did, Brenda moaned, a low sound, spilling out of her mouth. Taking the moan as encouragement, Sharon pushed Brenda up against the extra wide stall door, bracing one leg in between the Chief's legs, and then rolled her hips once again. This time Brenda couldn't help but slide down a little to feel the Captain's thigh against her aching need. Sharon braced her leg so that Brenda could ride her leg, all inhibition thrown out the window, once and for all.

Brenda, who was shamelessly grinding away on Sharon's thigh, quickly pulled her hands from Sharon's ass, an attached them to the older woman's face instead, trailing her thumb across her cheeks, all the while staring straight at those lips. Those lips that she just had to taste. So many possibilities of what those lips could do. Or perhaps would do. And with that last thought Brenda brought her own lips forward to taste Sharon's.

After the initial collision of their lips, the pace of the kiss deepened, less frantic but with much more intent. Sharon deepened the kiss, sliding her lips across Brenda's with practiced ease. With the first sweep of Sharons's tongue across Brenda's lips, Brenda immediately opened her mouth, allowing Sharon entrance.

Tongue's dueling for power, Brenda reluctantly retreated, allowing Sharon to map her mouth in its entirety. As Sharon let her tongue explore every part of Brenda's mouth, she settled on flicking the younger woman's tongue with her own. Shocked Brenda whimpered and rolled her hips, selfishly trying to chase to after her own release.

Encouraged by Brenda's moans, Sharon slowly removed her tongue from Brenda's mouth and in turn, sucked in the younger woman's bottom lip, sinking her teeth in and pulling on it ever so slightly. The Captain could feel the warmth radiating from Brenda's core onto her leg, and that only spurred her on to explore her superior officer even more.

Capturing Sharon's lips once more, Brenda delighted in the way that Sharon was an expert kisser, knowing exactly how and what to do, and when to do it. Regaining control, Brenda slipped her tongue back into Sharon's mouth, enjoying the moist, wet atmosphere.

At the feel of Brenda's tongue probing her mouth, Sharon hummed in delight and in a second had gathered her lips around Brenda's tongue, effectively sucking it deeper into her mouth.

Overwhelmed by the current sensation of Sharon sucking on her tongue, Brenda couldn't help but moan loudly, which seemed to only urge Sharon on, who relented a little, letting the younger woman's tongue escape, only to quickly suck it back into her mouth. Not caring that the first coherent thought about what Sharon was doing to her tongue, rather suggestively, Brenda couldn't help but wonder what this might feel like, some where else on her body. And at that last thought, Brenda whimpered, and Sharon let go of her tongue, with a satisfying wet pop.

All Brenda could think about was how everything they were doing, every touch, every caress and kiss, everything felt so perfect. They fit together, perfectly. And upon realizing this Brenda trailed her hands down to the plump mounds that, minutes before, she had been reprimanded for groping. 'Unintentionally groping,' Brenda thought to herself.

Sharon started teasing the corners of Brenda's mouth with small kisses, her lips barely grazing the younger woman's face, until she made a steady line up across her jaw. At the junction of Brenda's jaw and neck, Sharon planted an open mouthed kiss, gently flicking out her tongue to taste the younger woman. Continuing her journey, Sharon placed a series of kisses on Brenda's neck, alternating between grazing her teeth against the warm flesh and sucking on the skin, hard enough to draw a low mewl from the younger woman, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Brenda turned her head so that Sharon had more access to her neck, all the while gently fondling Sharon's breasts, cupping each breast to feel the weight, and in satisfaction, brushed her thumbs across the pebbled nipples.

Eager to feel more of Sharon and the creamy expanse of skin that was beneath that blouse, Brenda went to move her hands down to Sharon's hips. 'Yes, yes, right there,' was the mantra that Brenda said over and over again in her head. But her mantra ceased to repeat when Sharon took a hold of the younger woman's earlobe and briefly sucked it into her mouth, and then with practiced precision flicked the lobe back and forth.

Already on the edge, Brenda gasped at the new sensation and grabbed Sharon's hips to steady herself, all the while making faster and faster strokes along the thigh that was pushing directly against her sex.

"Oh my God…yes, yes!" was all that Brenda managed to say in a breathy whisper. Sharon smirked at the desperation in the younger woman's voice and stopped her ministrations only to blow across the wet earlobe, which earned her a shudder from Brenda.

Already missing the sensations from Sharon's tongue, Brenda somehow managed to murmer "Please, Sharon, please," even though she had no particular idea what she was asking for.

Sharon chuckled and said, in a low and honeyed tone, "Please _what_, Brenda?" Knowing full what Brenda was asking for, Sharon brought her mouth directly up to the blonde's ear, and with a breathy voice, whispered "Tell me Brenda, what do you want? And before Brenda had time to respond, Sharon's tongue circled Brenda's ear, barely dipping in and out, teasing Brenda to no end.

"Oh…Oh my—yes, YES!" Brenda cried out, relishing in the feeling of the warm tongue mimicking certain movements; certain movements that Brenda wished she could feel right now on her aching sex.

"Is this what you want Chief?" Sharon thrust her tongue back into Brenda's ear and quickly withdrew, only to attach her lips back onto Brenda's earlobe, sucking with such vigor, Brenda thought she would climax just from that feeling alone.

"Chief—Brenda," Sharon murmered, "Tell me what you want." As Sharon planted one last lingering kiss on Brenda's neck, she pulled her head back to look at the younger woman's face.

"I…I don't know what I want," Brenda lied as she ground down on Sharon's thigh, and simultaneously pushing up the older woman's shirt to feel the warm skin of Sharon's waist.

"Oh I think you do," Sharon insisted and moved a hand down to cup Brenda through her clothes. At this feeling Brenda started panting, not caring what Sharon thought, but growing closer and closer to her climax that seemed just barely out of reach.

"I thought…I was supposed to be the one…doing the thanking," Brenda panted, as she felt her body tingle with beginnings of her own orgasm.

"Trust me, watching you like this, making you come, that is all I want. I want you to come for me," Sharon murmured, planting tender kisses along Brenda's temple.

"You…just have to go…_oh my god_…first, don't you?" was Brenda's only reply as she felt her climax bubble up inside of her.

Sharon tried her hardest to suppress the giggle that threatened to spill out, and in the end, she let out a small snort. "Why yes _Brenda_, I do—I must go first," she purred, her husky voice betraying the desire she felt.

* * *

><p><em>Any reviews would be lovely! Seriously, even if it's to tell me this is awful and that I should stop. Or if you found some horrible grammatical error that needs fixing. Or on the off chance you actually liked it...<em> :)


End file.
